Monster
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Days after Lloyd's born, Garmadon almost snaps.


"Garmadon…" she whispered. Through the dark a pair of red eyes glowed that made her heart stop. She slowly got out of bed and walked around. "Garmadon?" she asked, hands out. "What's wrong?" she swallowed her muscles ached..

He still didn't answer her. She frowned and bent over. Her instincts told her to leave the room but her own conscious is what kept her in the crouching position in front of what seemed to be her husband. "Whatever's wrong I'm here," she smiled.

The whole 'no answering' thing getting her more nervous, she went to move closer and a growling sound came from him. "Come on… go back to bed…" she looked more worried.

Catching her off guard, his hand, now with claws grabbed her shoulder, claws digging through her nightgown. "Ah!" she sucked in. Her hands were thrown around him and she squeezed him tightly even though she felt blood trickle down her arm and stain her nightgown.

"Don't you lose it on me…" she clenched her teeth together. She swallowed and kept her arms around him no matter how much he struggled against her.

After what felt like forever he stopped trying to get away from her. She backed away a little to see his face. "Are you okay?" she blinked tears from her eyes.

He was still quiet but the glowing of his eyes ceased. He looked down at her shoulder with the bloodstains and started to scoot away more, trembling with a terrified look.

"Stay away from me…" Garmadon sat in the corner farthest from the bed. His wife refused the order and knelt down in front of him and took his hands which he pulled back. He couldn't go anywhere now that he was in a corner. "I don't know what happened but I don't wanna hurt you anymore…"

She grabbed his hands tighter and she looked down. "I don't care what that was… I don't care… what you were… or that you hurt me… you didn't mean it… you're sorry…" she pressed her lips together.

"You're… you're bleeding and everything," he rested his head back against the wall to his right.

She smiled, "It's nothing… I knew what could happen when I tried to restrain you… you weren't yourself-"

"No I was myself…" he cut her off. "That is all I am… a monster… my father knew… hell… my brother knew… and I think so did you". He looked at her. "Why? Why are you still here after forty years?" tears were in his eyes as his voice cracked. "Why have you been at my side for forty long years?"

Misako touched his face, "Because who else is gonna be there for you?" she stated crying too. "Who the hell will stand with you when you need it?" she sat on her knees. "You're my world… and so is Lloyd…"

"I shouldn't be your world though," he shook his head. "I'm the thing that you tell to scare kids… that is what I am," he corrected her. "And you need to leave me…"

She got the defiant look in her emerald eyes. "I will not!" she shook.

During the conversation their newborn baby was crying in the next room over. Misako looked back at the shut door and back at Garmadon. She quickly rose to her feet and stepped quickly to calm the child down. Twenty seconds later the woman walked back in with a tiny green bundle quieting down.

She sat down again next to Garmadon. "Don't let him near me," he pointed.

"He knew you were upset… that's why he woke up," she half smiled. "Come on… Back in bed…" she held her free hand out to him. "Hold your son…"

He took her hand halfheartedly and went back in the bed with her and their baby. She sat with her shoulder right up next to his and he hesitantly put one arm under the bundle. The little one's eyes started drooping closed again as his parents held him close.

"What if that happens again?" he looked at his wife. "I could be… that again… at any moment…"

Misako leaned her head against his. "Because you try… and that is all I ask for…" she lifted her head to kiss him and he did.

The three went back asleep; Lloyd between their heads, on their pillows.

**Well... I saw some of you wanted more shorties about these two... and wanted extra fluffy... well I haven't thought of anything REALLY fluffy like Safe and Sound... so... have this though... **

**The only reason why I wrote this was because of that song "Monster" by Imagine Dragons... and this is not long before he gets banished... **

**I hope you liked this anyways X3 Also have baby Lloyd! 8D**

**~Mar**


End file.
